


FarSight 2; Resistance

by Lightcudder



Series: FarSight/Dark Matter [2]
Category: UFO | Gerry Anderson's UFO
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Blood, Death, Farside, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Moon, Secrets, Torture, Treachery, Violence, blueprints, decompression, diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightcudder/pseuds/Lightcudder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHADO is under threat, and Earth is in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FarSight 2; Resistance

A UFO Story  
By  
Lightcudder  
©November 2010  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.  
The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story.  
The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material.  
No copyright infringement is intended.  
© L.Oatridge 2010

 

 **Prologue**

The heat was stifling, pressing down like a heavy smothering blanket. She felt as though she would suffocate in the intense depth of the heat, as if it had a  physical, tangible presence, compressing her body. 

It was not that pleasantly dry midday-sun warmth of Sorrento that she had enjoyed, but an awful, chest tightening feeling from unbearable humidity. She was drenched in sweat that stung  and prickled and tormented her eyes and lips.

She could scarcely  breathe, and she tore at her t-shirt to try to loosen the tightness around her neck. But it was no good.  She was suffocating, drowning in the weight of thick moist air.  Gasping and  struggling in a vain attempt to get sufficient oxygen into her lungs, she leaned back against the spongy wall, mouth open, her chest heaving. Her hands tore again at her throat as she began to lose consciousness. 

With a wry  flicker of amused humour, even as she prepared herself for death, she berated herself for having got into this mess, for having followed him, partly because she was concerned for him, and it was her task to ensure his safety, but also  out of curiosity to find out exactly what his enemies were like. So now she was here and now she knew.

She had only herself to blame. If only the whole damned place would keep still for a moment, if only she could breathe, if only............

Ed Straker had awoken to the realisation that he was being dragged along a corridor, but where the hell he was he had no idea. He remembered waking up before to appalling heat and humidity, with his hands and feet tied, and struggling to escape until one of them hit him, a quite casual and nonchalant blow,  across the head, enough to stun him again.  He could feel thick material over his head. A hood. Blinding him to his surroundings.

Now he  was somewhere else, somewhere cool and quiet an motionless, and  he was  being held down by vice-like grips on his arms.  

Hands tore his shirt open, hot fingers feeling, pressing, over his body for the small tell-tale ridge beneath his skin, then the probing hands ripped the material up the length of his sleeve. He knew what they were going to do and he gritted his teeth, determined not to make a sound, not to give them even that small satisfaction. But it was impossible to stay silent as the knife cut, and cut again, and the sharp point probed into the flesh until it encountered the small metal implant.

With callous indifference they deepened the incision and, heedless of any discomfort they caused, dug the transponder out as one would shuck an  oyster from its shell. 

Then they crushed it on the table, beneath the bloodied blade of the knife, tugged  the tattered remnants of his shirt back over his shoulders and dragged him back to where she waited.

 **  
  
**

This story will be published in its entirety on **The Ed Straker Herald**

 

  



End file.
